


whatever it takes

by BlueIsh_YellowIsh



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), avengers endgame - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Avengers Endgame Trailer 2, Gen, HOLY, SHOOK, dun dun dun, etc - Freeform, i am actually ded, send help, that trailer was freaking amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueIsh_YellowIsh/pseuds/BlueIsh_YellowIsh
Summary: This is based solely on the new trailer for endgame. (See it right now if you haven’t, it’s great)





	whatever it takes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avarla18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avarla18/gifts).



> Welcome to my blurb, I wrote it in like 20 minutes bc I wanted to write at least on thing about the new trailer.
> 
> *Important*  
> Most of it is in second person, the italics are actual quotes from the trailer, everything else if more like poetry than a fanfiction 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!

 

 

You sit alone in space and the cosmos stretches around you. It’s vast and goes beyond the stars. The universe so beautiful, but yet so cruel.

 

Remember the time when you fell from and iron suit?

 

 _Ah_ , _it_ _felt_ _like_ _a_   _thousand years ago, when I first fought my way out of that cave._

 

 

You miss her.

 

_Realized I loved you._

 

 

 

You are a soldier and you are a captain. You saw the world fall to dust, you saw sacrifices being made. You miss your love, but she is dead as the rest of the world.

 

Remember wishing to be part of the war?

 

_The world has changed,_

 

You wish you could see her again.

 

_None of us can go back._

 

 

You are a spy, you are a hero. You have a heart too, and your family is with it. But they are dust and you are left to rust. You are the archer with arrows as sharp as your anger.

 

Remember when you were happy?

 

_All we can do is put best_ _and sometimes the best that we can do is start over._

 

 

You were an arrogant god, born with power of greatness. But you learned to become human and that is what made you stronger. You love your brother, but he’s gone.

 

Remember when you had a father, a mother and a brother?

 

_I saw all these people die._

 

You couldn’t save them this time.

 

 

You are cunning and smart, devious but kind. An assassin, you thought you were incapable of love but it came.

 

You are a doctor, one flawed beyond all measure, the being inside is a part of you, you thought love would not come either, but it’s right in front of you.

 

_I keep telling everybody they should move on,_

 

Remember when we used to love each other?

 

_But not us._

 

You are a man out of place, unfit for the war of eternity. But you are the key, small yet powerful.

 

_Even if there’s a small chance,_

 

Remember when life was simple, before you became an ant?

 

_We owe this, to everyone who’s not in this room, to try._

 

_We will._

 

To the Captain,

 

_Whatever it takes._

 

And the Archer,

 

_Whatever it takes._

 

The Assassin,

 

_Whatever it takes._

 

To the Knight in Iron,

 

_Whatever it takes._

 

“A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step.” -Lao Tzu

 

All we can do is start over and do whatever it takes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> now let’s just talk about that trailer
> 
>  
> 
> BEWORIEJNSVAHWUWIE
> 
> Um..... Steve doesn’t look to okay....  
> TONY IS WITH THE AVENGERS  
> RED IS VERY SIGNIFICANT   
> any theories on why in the flashback scene, only read things are highlighted?


End file.
